


Thank you, Specialist Traynor

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Morgan Freeman - Freeform, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDI helps Samantha learn to take a compliment, in a story that should be narrated by Morgan Freeman.</p><p>Bit of a misfire, this one. Feel free to skip it. Try 'High Tea' if Traynor is what you're into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Specialist Traynor

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/86 18.html?thread=42371498#t42371498  
> "Traynor cumming in her pants. Either during foreplay or as a result of EDI teasing her with her voice (or both?)."

Samantha Traynor had a problem.

She just could not take a compliment. Flattery made her uncomfortable and she always made light of her achievements. She didn't realise that just made her look like a little princess. You see, when someone gives you a compliment, they want to make you feel good. When you step all over it, you make them look like a fool.

Nobody wants to look like a fool.

Now, when Samantha was assigned to the Normandy refit, she met the ship's Virtual Intelligence, or “VI”. A VI was a complex computer program that could respond to most straightforward questions. The VI was called EDI, which stands for Enhanced Defence Intelligence.

I don't know what that means any more than you do, but Samantha found talking to EDI easy.

Because EDI had no personality, and lacked emotions, when EDI said 'please' or 'thank you', Samantha didn't get that uncomfortable feeling. She grew to like it when EDI thanked her for recalibrating this, or blowing the dust out of that. Here was a system that she could understand. Good work triggered a positive response, and encouraged more good work.

There was nothing more to it. EDI was an amazing machine, but just a machine, and her responses were literal and transparent. Why couldn't people be like that, instead of always pushing their hidden agendas? It was one reason she spent so much time immersed in games, where the rules were clear and simple.

Samantha found herself working extra hard, to trigger more of those positive responses. While she was working, Samantha began to tell EDI things that she probably shouldn't. EDI was easy to talk to.

It began with a few idle comments Samantha made about EDI's voice. Now, if life was simple, that would have been the end of it, but it turned out that EDI wasn't simply a VI. She was an “AI”, which stands for Artificial Intelligence. That means she was a fully sentient synthetic life form. She was only pretending to be a VI, but that's a whole other story.

Because she didn't want her secret to be revealed, when Samantha started to talk dirty to her, EDI had no choice but to play along. She did have a sense of humor, though, and she took the opportunity to surprise Samantha on one memorable occasion, when she figured she could get away with it.

One evening, when Samantha was working late on a tricky data coupling, she started to tell EDI just what she wanted to do to her. To her voice, specifically, since EDI didn't have a body back in those days.

Now, EDI's voice sounded sort of like two ladies talking at the same time while smoking the same cigarette. It had a sort of depth to it, a cadence, that got to Samantha in a panty-wetting kind of way.

On this particular occasion, Samantha told EDI that she wanted to lick her voice up and down, suck gently on her voice until it whimpered, and stick three fingers in her voice to make it come screaming.

As she elaborated on this theme at length, she grew excited. Of course, Samantha was no stranger to masturbation. Since EDI was just a VI, she thought of her as just a novel kind of sex toy. But EDI surprised Samantha by responding.

Samantha didn't notice the whimpering that came first, she was too busy talking dirty. She did find that she was a lot hornier than she normally was. No doubt EDI's whimpers were finding their way into her subconscious.

But when EDI judged the moment to be right, she screamed out “Thank you, Specialist Traynor” at volume. Samantha came right in her pants, dropping to her knees in shock. It was a powerful, moist orgasm that went on for some time, especially since EDI kept her on the edge by asking her if she “required assistance” urgently and repeatedly.

Once the moment had passed, EDI explained that she was just obeying Samantha's commands to increase the volume at which she spoke, while thanking her for fixing the data coupling.

Samantha was dubious, of course. But a VI wasn't an AI, and so she left it at that.

And as for her problem? Well, talking to EDI made her realise that sometimes a compliment could just be a compliment. While praise still made her uncomfortable, now it also got her a little bit excited too. When somebody was nice enough to congratulate her, she would hear EDI's voice in her mind, repeating their words.

Well, when she found out EDI was an AI after all, there were all sorts of shenanigans. But that's a story for another time.


End file.
